Olvidame Tu
by mabe weasley diggory
Summary: Porque me siento tan solo?- es la pregunta que harry potter se hace todas las noches al pensar en como el amor de su vida se casa con su mejor amigo. Mal summery! entren y lean!. Reviews con comentarios y sugerencias de como seguir!
1. Chapter 1

La lluvia no cesaba de caer y sus lágrimas parecían imitar aquella acción. Estaba sentada en la fría baldosa del baño de su habitación y miraba las gotas de lluvia por la ventanita que daba al exterior. Ella no solía llorar, pero la situación, el momento, el simple recuerdo de su aroma, la invitaban a no detenerse nunca. Se acostó apoyando la cara en el suelo, ahora sus lágrimas hasta parecían tibias pero a ella no le importaba porque su corazón se sentía frio. Solo le interesaba limpiar la porquería que estaba ahogando su corazón. Permaneció unos cuantos minutos en aquella posición, con los ojos cerrados, con las lágrimas aun escurriéndose por sus pestañas y oyendo el sonido de la lluvia.

Los golpes en la puerta la despertaron de aquella ilusión de estar por fin sola sin que nadie la molestara. No se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba, no recordaba si había cerrado con llave o no pero a esta altura ya no le importaba. La persona del otro lado seguía de aporreando la puerta, no oía su voz pero sabía quién era.

-Vete.- susurró sabiendo que no la escucharía.- Déjame de una vez en paz.

El llanto la venció de vuelta. Cambio de posición: se levantó para sentarse contra la pared y mirar al techo mientras los golpes continuaban.

-Vete, vete, vete.-seguía susurrando apretando los dientes mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba la cabeza en sus rodillas ahora flexionadas y sus manos se apretaban en contra de sus oídos, Era un dolor que nunca había sentido. Una sensación de estar muerta en vida que ni siquiera sus libros le habían descrito.Se sentía miserable, lo había dejado entrar a su corazón, se había permitido sentir algo por alguien, pero el solo había pagado con engaños y mentiras cosa que la derrumbo y la dejó tirada, literalmente, en el suelo del baño. Y después llega él, su mejor amigo, como un príncipe a rescatarla. Pero ella era una princesa que ya no tenía salvación.

Los golpes ya no se escuchaban, ahora solo podía oír sus palabras que no tenían coherencia, eran solo letras sueltas que no formaban nada interesante o real para sus oídos. O eso quería pensar, porque cada golpe y cada palabra era como si la verdad le gritara a la cara.

Miró la puerta con melancolía, el se había apropiado de su corazón de una manera tan inesperada, con tanta ternura, con tanta delicadeza, cada detalle que el tenia con ella, era como si todas las células de su cuerpo estuvieran hechas solo para poder estar con el. Pero porque? Porque el destino tenía que ser tan cruel y despiadado con ella. Mira que dejar que se diera cuenta hasta pocos días antes de su boda. Eso si que era querer jugar sucio.

-Maldita sea, Hermione. Abre la puerta.- fueron las primeras palabras que pudo comprender, porque después de eso la puerta se abrió de un estruendo.

Se paro rápidamente, colocándose lo más lejos de la puerta que se le hacía posible. Tenía el cuerpo derecho, y los brazos inertes colgaban a cada lado. No tenia expresión en la cara, ni de sorpresa ni de tristeza, solo se denotaba que había estado llorando por sus ojos hinchados.

El permaneció en el marco de la puerta. Tan alto y tan galante como siempre. Avanzó un par de pasos y ella flexionó el cuerpo hacia atrás, sin poder retroceder más.

-Vete.- repitió en un tono áspero

-No.- la imitó y avanzó otro paso.

Corrió el rostro hacia un costado, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir nuevamente, cerró los puños. Al verlo había recordado y vuelto a sentir aquella punzada en el pecho, aquellas mariposas al poder aspirar su aroma.

-Tienes que escucharme.-el estiró su brazo para tocar su mano. Se sentía tan cálida, tan suave, nada comparada a la mano que tomaba todas las noches y que recorría su cuerpo dejándolo helado, vacio

-Harry…-si su cuerpo lo hubiera permitido, hubiera salido corriendo de ahí pero al parecer su cerebro y corazón ya no coordinaban para nada.

-No, déjame hablar, explicarte. Si después de eso quieres que me vaya, lo haré. Te lo prometo.- todavía no habían caído en la cuenta de que hablaban en susurros.

-No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir. No te irás nunca porque eres una persona egoísta que siempre quiere todo. Pero entérate Harry, acabas de perderme.- por primera vez lo había mirado a los ojos.

-Pero he…-

-Vete de una vez.-no lo dejo terminar

Por unos minutos los dos se quedaron quietos, la lluvia seguía cayendo y era lo único que se escuchaba.

-No me voy a rendir.- El ojiverde se dio vuelta, pero en vez de irse cerró la puerta y se puso en el camino de salida. Hermione no tenía escapatoria.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta que no me interesa lo que tengas que decir?- La castaña se mantenía de pie lo más lejos posible. Intentaba que su voz sonara fuerte, segura, pero en cambio salió algo que nunca había escuchado algo que reflejaba su corazón roto.

-Entonces no me escuches, y yo estaré hablando conmigo mismo.- esperó alguna respuesta de la chica, pero como no la obtuvo continuó con su perorata.- Recordaré lo que pasó: estaba acostado en mi cama, era de madrugada, estaba lloviendo y no podía conciliar el sueño. Como todas las noches estaba recordando muchas cosas buenas y malas, soñando despierto. De repente alguien llamo a la puerta. Lo primero que hice fue mirar el reloj. 3:00am. Tome mi varita. Me dirigí hacia la puerta principal. Cuando la abrí me lleve la gran sorpresa de mi vida...- se detuvo para mirarla. - …ahí estabas tú, mi mejor amiga, la mujer de mi vida. Te pregunté qué sucedía, si te ocurría algo, era muy raro que estuvieras ahí muy tarde en la noche o muy temprano en la mañana, como prefieras.- sonrió de costado y se revolvió el pelo, de inmediato se puso serio.- No respondiste, solo me abrazaste y me dijiste que…me dijiste que me amabas.- se le había formado un nudo en la garganta, sentía como si estuviera cayendo en picada de una escoba de la torre de astronomía.- No supe que responder, me tomaste por sorpresa. Supusiste que te había rechazado por mi constante tartamudeo, y cerraste oraciones que yo nunca había empezado. Te fuiste corriendo y yo entendía cada vez menos.

El sonido de la ahora tormenta volvió a reinar en el baño.

-Y quiero entender, Hermione.- se volvió a acercar, ella no se inmutó. – Pensé que había sido un sueño por lo que seguí con mi vida normal. Pero a la primera vuelta de esquina me encontré con tus ojos castaños mirándome con odio por estar besándome con Ginny. Lo que tú no sabes es que detrás de ese odio comprendí que lo que sentías era dolor y que lo de anoche no había sido un sueño. Y nuevamente te fuiste, corriendo. Estoy siendo sincero, quiero comprender qué sucedió, qué te sucedió a ti. - dijo Harry, mientras se acercaba para acariciarle el rostro pero ella le corrió la mano con violencia.

-Creo que te mereces una explicación.- se sentó en el retrete con la mirada clavada en la baldosa. Mientras hacían un intento inútil por acomodar su cabello castaño.

-Te escucho con atención.- Harry se puso de cuclillas frente a Hermione y le acaricio la mejilla con ternura haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos

Su boca estaba tan cerca y su olor era tan penetrante que casi pierde la concentración pero decidió que era tiempo de que el supiera la verdad, de que supiera toda la verdad

Estaba en casa, tarde, sin poder dormir como me pasa desde hace poco. Pensaba en muchas cosas Harry, la graduación, Voldemort, ron.- empezó sintiendo como su boca se secaba y su conciencia hacia que le punzara algo en el pecho, no estaba pensando en ron, claro que estaba pensando en Harry pero no era el momento para hablar de eso.- Tome una pluma y un pergamino y empecé a escribir todo lo que me venía a la mente. Comencé haciendo garabatos y termine escribiendo casi toda la hoja de los dos lados, cuando comprendí que te estaba abriendo mi corazón y que podría ahorrarme toda esa estupidez descargándome contigo con solo dos palabras. – hizo una pausa y suspiró.

Salí de casa lo más rápido que pude. Más de una vez regrese en el camino pero repente me había inundado una fuerza de confianza que no conocía, que solo tú me haces sentir Harry. Llegue y ni me detuve hasta llegar a la puerta de tu casa. Caí en la cuenta de la hora y que tal vez estarías durmiendo, no me importo ya estaba ahí. En cuanto golpeé me arrepentí, dudas, dudas y miles de dudas me embargaron. Abriste la puerta, para mi alivio estabas bien despierto por lo que no me sentí culpable por despertarte. No espere y te abrace, me declare en ese preciso instante. Pero…pero al ver tú cara, tu expresión me sentí estúpida ¿quién dijo que me correspondías? Solo pude salir corriendo. – paró de hablar pero Harry esperó porque sabía que no había terminado.

-Esperaba a que olvidaras lo sucedido, y así lo hiciste. No mencionaste nada en toda la mañana ni los días siguientes. Después en la reunión de casa de Ron te vi Harry, vi como sus labios se unían a los tuyos y como ella tenía esa sonrisa tonta en el rostro – se le quebró la voz y el llanto volvió a ella, pero continuó hablando.- Me di cuenta que no te importaba nada ni nadie, que solo eras tu y tu bienestar.- levantó la vista, la mano de Harry yacía inerte sobre su rodilla. – Te odie, pero más me odie a mí misma porque en el instante en que te vi…_sentí envidia de ella_.- Hermione tomó la cara del ojiverde y comenzó a acariciarlo: comenzando por las mejillas, siguiendo por los párpados que toco por debajo de los anteojos y también la nariz para terminar en sus labios recorriéndolos despacio con los dedos . – La envidie por que podía mirarte directamente a tus ojos verdes, porque podía tocarte, estar cerca de ti, pero la envidie todavía más porque pudo besarte. –Y yo sé Harry que esto es imposible, yo estoy con Ron y tu, tu estas con ella.

-Herms- Harry se enderezo un poco para poder colocar su mano en la nuca de la castaña, lentamente la acercó a su cara.- Entiendo perfectamente, pero parece que tu todavía no lo haces..-Sus respiraciones agitadas se encontraban una con la otra haciendo que ambos corazones se aceleraran de manera inesperada.- Tú no tienes que envidiar a nadie, yo te pertenezco. Soy tuyo, Hermione. Te entregue mi corazón hace bastante tiempo.- habían vuelto a susurrar.- Acabas de reconocerlo como tuyo…- terminó con la distancia que había entre ellos, se besaron con todo el amor acumulado de años, con todo ese deseo que habían guardado con todo ese dolor y esa sensación de tener lo que tanto esperaste.

-Lo mío con Ginny va cada vez pero herms y tú lo sabes, ella simplemente no me entiende como tú lo haces. No me completa como solo tú puedes hacerlo.- dijo él mientras algo brillaba en su mirada verde haciendo que Hermione se estremeciera

-Harry.- dijo la castaña separándose sintiendo como su corazón se volvía a romper en mil pedazos.- No me hagas esto por favor. Mañana es la boda de tus dos mejores amigos entiendes? Mañana vas a ser el padrino más guapo que todo el mundo haya visto jamás. Por favor.- dijo ella sintiendo como le escocían los ojos gracias a las lagrimas acumuladas mientras sonreía con nostalgia.- Olvídame, ve y sigue tu vida con Ginny, amala. Déjame a mi seguir la mía con Ron. Sé que los dos somos fuertes Harry. Se que vamos a poder olvidar.

La mirada que recibió del ojiverde fue lo que termino de partir su alma en dos. El dolor y la desesperación que pudo ver en ellos fue indescriptible, parecía como si de repente todo el amor que había en ellos desaparecía y lo remplazaba un sentimiento que Hermione aun no podía descifrar. Era como si el brillo y la esperanza hubieran sido opacados por lo que parecían lagrimas?

El poso una mano a cada lado de su rostro, limpio su mejillas don los pulgares y se acerco a ella pegando sus labios con los suyos, como queriendo guardar cada sabor y cada textura para siempre.

Te amo.-dijo Harry sin abrir los ojos despegándose solo lo necesario sintiendo la respiración de la castaña muy a la par con la suya.- Lo único que quiero para ti es tu felicidad, y si esta está al lado de mi mejor amigo tendré que vivir con eso

Harry que no lo ves?.- dijo la castaña sintiendo que cada partícula de su cuerpo pedía a gritos el sabor de los labios de aquel muchacho de nuevo.- No puedo hacerle esto a Ron, no podemos Harry

El simplemente la miro con ojos de ternura. Con esos ojos que había visto salir de la última batalla victorioso, esos ojos que le transmitieron toda la paz y la tranquilidad del mundo al decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Le sonrió. Acaricio su cabello castaño mientras la tomaba de la mano y se acercaba a su oído

Olvídame tu Hermione.- dijo el levantándose y soltando su mano iniciando su camino hasta la puerta .- yo no sé si pueda hacerlo

Harry espera...- dijo ella estirando los brazos para poder detenerlo pero ya era demasiado tarde. El ya estaba demasiado lejos.

Ni siquiera le había deseado suerte, simplemente salió por la puerta y escucho sus pasos marcharse. Cada paso era una aguja que se clavaba en su ya roto corazón. Ron solo le había quitado todo, hasta la oportunidad de ser feliz, y ahora dentro de pocas horas tenía que caminar al altar pretendiendo ser la persona más feliz del mundo, mientras que la persona que más amaba se encontraba parada justo al lado del novio.

Y lloro. Abrazo sus piernas y las pego contra su pecho mientras que hundía su cabeza en sus rodillas. Lloro


	2. Chapter 2

Blanco el color que refleja la paz. La serenidad.

Era todo menos lo que sentía en ese momento.

Su corazón poco a poco se llenaba de inseguridad, de miedo, de tristeza.

Todo menos lo que tenía que sentir en ese día tan importante.

Mientras se veía en el espejo no podía dejar de pensar cuando había sido la última vez que se había sentido en calma consigo misma. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en sus labios. La verdad es que si podía recordarlo, lo tenía en su mente tan presente que parecía que lo había vivido hace pocos segundos.

El verano había llegado con todo su esplendor al castillo.

Habían decidido dar la vuelta por los alrededores aprovechando el sol y la brisa fresca que se podía sentir en esos momentos.

Los dos decidieron recostarse en las orillas del lago para poder pensar y reflexionar acerca de los últimos días que les quedaban en ese hermoso lugar. Acerca de que el futuro tenia preparado para ellos.

Harry se sentó viendo hacia el lago, mientras que Hermione aprovechó y recargó su cabeza en una de las piernas del muchacho.

El silencio reinaba el lugar. Solo se escuchaba la brisa jugando tranquila con el pasto y el agua del lago.

El sol le daba directamente en la cara por lo que intento cambiar de posición a una más cómoda, de pronto unas manos cálidas comenzaron a acariciar su cabello. Entonces dejo de importarle el sol, su posición incómoda. Todo. Todo menos esas manos que recorrían su cabello, despacio, como si el mundo dependiera de esa caricia. Suspiró

Harry.-dijo la castaña.-exactamente qué estás haciendo?

Nada.- respondió el con un tono despreocupado y ella sin verlo pudo notar que había sonreído. Le agradaba tanto esa sensación de tranquilidad que le trasmitía su amigo. Era como si todo el tiempo se detuviera alrededor de ellos y solo importara que sus manos siguieran recorriendo su cabellera un poco alborotada pero suave.

Mione.- dijo Harry rompiendo el silencio después de unos minutos sin dejar de acariciarla

Mmmhm.- fue todo lo que pudo contestar, ya que su cerebro se había apagado por un par segundos dejando que su cuerpo disfrutara esa sensación de seguridad y estabilidad que Harry le transmitía día con día cada vez con más intensidad. Puede sonar irónico, como es que la persona con más problemas e inseguridades en el mundo podía transmitirle algo así. Como era posible que el niño que vivió, que ahora era cazado por el mago más obscuro de todos los tiempos junto con su sequito de seguidores, que además era odiado por la mitad de la comunidad mágica le transmitiera esa sensación de que nada malo podía pasarle. Era algo que la castaña se preguntaba siempre que estaba con él.

Gracias.-le susurro al oído haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera todo su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos.

Hermione no se había percatado de que tan cerca estaba Harry de ella. No se había dado cuenta de que hacía más de 10 minutos se había llenado el ambiente con el aroma que caracterizaba a Harry. No se había percatado siquiera que el ya no estaba acariciando su cabello si no que estaban tomados de la mano y que el acariciaba sus dedos con extrema delicadeza mientras que ella pasaba sus dedos por la palma de su mano. Porque siempre le pasaba eso cuando estaba con Harry?

No queriendo pero viéndolo necesario Hermione se levanto poco a poco quedando de frente a su mejor amigo viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos verdes que podía leer en cuestión de segundos. Lo que vio no era diferente a lo que había visto otros días. Paz y Miedo. Un contraste que ni siquiera ella podía entender.

Sabía que ese gracias, era parecido a muchos otros. Era una palabra que significaba lo mucho que su mejor amigo apreciaba estos momentos, donde ella no preguntaba nada, simplemente pensaban acompañados. Sabía también que igual que muchos otros era una despedida, por si algo pasaba en la última batalla, por si uno de los dos…prefirió no terminar la oración.

No pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreírle y lanzarse a sus brazos. Pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando estaba con él, había una conexión tan profunda que con un gracias podía hacer que sus sentimientos afloraran tan rápido como cuando una snitch es liberada en el campo de juego.

Estaban ahí abrazados. Nada más. Ella podía sentir como las manos de su mejor amigo se posaban en su cintura y como poco a poco sus sentidos empezaban a llenarse de su aroma tan característico. Agradeció que estuvieran abrazados porque estaba segura de que se había sonrojado. Como era posible que nadie se percatara de ese olor! Al principio pensó que se estaba volviendo loca, después decidió dejar de analizar y simplemente disfrutar e impregnarse lo más posible del aroma de su mejor amigo.

Volvió a verse en el espejo. La mirada que la vio de vuelta no era nada parecido a lo que había visto en las revistas. No parecía para nada una novia feliz.

El blanco. El color de su vestido tenía que significar la seguridad que ella sentía al ir caminando hacia el hombre de sus sueños. Tenía que reflejar toda la esperanza y toda la ilusión de empezar un camino nuevo con la persona que mas amas, pero que pasa cuando esa persona es la que esta parada junto al novio?

Dos personas entraron al cuarto, lo que la obligó a salir de sus pensamientos

Hermione!.- la pequeña Weasley chilló mientras la abrazaba con entusiasmo.- Dios te ves hermosa!

Gracias Ginny.- dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa apretando los puños para que sus lágrimas no comenzaran a salir de nuevo.

Es cierto querida.-la señora Weasley que veía la escena conmovida, se acerco a ella para abrazarla también

Todos te están esperando afuera Hermione, deberías de ver a Ron, está hecho un nudo de nervios, pobre de mi hermano.-dijo Ginny haciendo un gesto intentando imitar la cara de Ron.- pero de verdad voy a sonar a mujer enamorada, pero Harry se ve estupendo hoy Hermione. Se ve tan…perfecto

Una mirada ilusionada apareció en los ojos de la pelirroja lo que obligo a Hermione a voltearse para no comenzar a llorar, era más de lo que podía soportar en ese momento

Querida.- comenzó a decir Molly Weasley en un tono de serenidad.- se que estas a punto de dar un paso muy grande, es normal que estés nerviosa. Es normal llorar mi cielo. Yo se que tus padres deben de estar orgullosos de ti.-mientras decía eso alisaba las arrugas inexistentes en el vestido de la novia.- Recuerdo el día de mi boda con Arthur fue todo tan perfecto. Solo es cuestión de salir, ya verás que después de esto tu vida cambia para siempre querida.

Y eso era más que cierto. Su vida iba a cambiar, iba a ser mas desdichada aun, mas desafortunada. Tenía ganas de gritarle a las dos pelirrojas y a toda la gente que estaba afuera esperando su entrada que amaba al mejor amigo de novio, que sentía algo tan apasionado y tan profundo con el que no veía la hora de besarlo de nuevo

Se limito a asentir nuevamente y rezar por que en la ceremonia sus lagrimas se mantuvieran dentro de sus ojos y que no se atrevieran a salir.

Bueno Hermione.- dijo Ginny saliendo de la habitación.- ya es hora

Las dos Weasley salieron dejando a la castaña sola, una música tranquila empezó a sonar, lo que le dijo de que era hora de que entregara su alma a la persona equivocada.

La decoración del jardín de los Weasly era realmente impresionante. Se veía 10 veces más grande de lo que realmente era. Flores blancas abundaban por todos lados. Las bancas que se encontraban a ambos lados del altar estaban decoradas con lazos color pastel para combinar con las flores. Un aroma realmente delicioso llenaba los sentidos de todos los invitados, mientras que el novio, el padrino y la madrina la esperaban al pie del altar, dos de ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Arthur Weasley estaba esperándola para acompañarla al altar.

Te ves hermosa Hermione.- dijo él con una sonrisa en la cara.- mi hijo tiene mucha suerte de tenerte como compañera de por vida.

Las palabras del señor Weasley azotaron en la cabeza de Hermione como un martillo. "compañera de por vida"

Mientras caminaban Hermione no aparto la vista de su mejor amigo. De esos ojos verdes que recordaba tan seguros y que ahora parecían un pozo sin fondo. Se sentía tan tonta. Su vestido con finos tirantes que cruzaban sus hombros, que a la cintura tenían un cinturón de flores blancas trenzadas por elfos, largo, tan largo que ni siquiera dejaba ver los finos zapatos de tacón que tenia, y su peinado un moño levemente apretado, recogiendo algunos de sus rizos mientras que los otros caían libremente por su cuello llegando hasta su espalda la hacían sentir tan ridícula ante esa mirada. Un sentimiento de idiotez reino su ser, algo que nuestro premio anual nunca había sentido.

Cuando llego al lado de Ron, pudo notar los pequeños agujeros en su smoking, seguramente después de gastar tanto en el lugar fue lo mejor que pudieron conseguir, sonrió, eso era lo que le gustaba de esa familia, que eran humildes, que las cosas materiales nunca importaron mucho para ninguno de ellos.

El pelirrojo tomo su mano sin titubear mientras que Ginny, la madrina, tomaba el ramo de Hermione sonriente sin quitarle los ojos de encima al padrino. Hermione también lo volteo a ver, una sonrisa tímida salió de sus labios. Ginny tenía toda la razón. Se veía perfecto en cada sentido. Su smoking completamente negro contrastaba con su cabello alborotado y sus ojos verde esmeralda. Su corbata de moño estaba perfectamente hecha y su aroma. Estaba segura de que eso era algo que Ginny ni nadie notaba más que ella. Su delicioso aroma a hierba después de una tormenta, a la felicidad de un niño en su cumpleaños, a esa sensación de renacer, al primer amor, a recuerdos inolvidables. Harry era todo eso para Hermione y su aroma lo representaba todo y era por eso que la llenaba de esa forma, y que ninguna persona podía oler igual a su mejor amigo.

La ceremonia transcurrió sin ningún acontecimiento y la castaña solo podía concentrarse en llenarse lo más posible del aroma de Harry, intentar apropiarse de él para siempre.

Hermione.- comenzó a decir Ron sonrojándose- antes que nada me gustaría decir unas palabras.

Ella asintió lentamente intentando sonreír

Se que me he equivocado demasiado durante este tiempo Mione. Pero eres la única persona que saca lo mejor de mí. Eres la única mujer que me hace ser valiente y cobarde al mismo tiempo. La única que puede hacer que quiera saltar ante un millón de mortifagos antes que dejarte de amar. Mione eres la única persona que hace que el planeta gire en sentido contrario cuando no estoy contigo. Lo que siento por ti no se compara ni con toda la magia del universo. Quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a todo por ti, por la única mujer que hace que mi aliento y cada una de mis acciones tenga sentido.

Todo el lugar estaba conmovido. La señora Weasley lloraba abrazada del pobre Arthur que tenía los ojos acuosos. La familia de Ron aplaudía con entusiasmo mientras que el pelirrojo más que sonrojado volteaba a ver a Harry y le agradecía con la mano.

Despacio Ginny se acerco y le susurro.-Harry ayudo a Ron con los votos no es maravilloso. Ron no tenía ni idea de que decir hasta que Harry llego y lo ayudo, ay Hermione ojala yo sea la próxima en casarme con Harry.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas. Así que todo eso había sido escrito por el amor de su vida pero dicho por su futuro esposo. Era algo que la desbordó, la desequilibró. Comenzó a llorar como desesperada.

No llores Mione.- la abrazo Ron sonriéndole.- ya casi terminamos y podremos ir a comer.

Al terminar la ceremonia Ron jalo a la castaña hacia el banquete y ella perdió de vista al guapo padrino mientras que la madrina al igual que ella lo buscaban con la mirada. Todos los invitados la abrazaban y la felicitaban mientras que ella simplemente repetía en su mente:

_Unos minutos más, solo aguanta unos minutos mas Hermione. Sonríele a la gente y por lo que más quieras no vayas a llorar. Recuerda que estas perdidamente enamorada de Ron._

Mientras que su esposo se hacía camino al lugar donde estaba la comida se pregunto si así sería el resto de su infeliz matrimonio, si todo el tiempo de su vida de casada se iba a basar en esa frase.

Unos minutos más Hermione. Solo aguanta unos minutos más.


End file.
